Mao Jahana
|kanji = 謝花 真央 |image = Mao - Episode 4.JPG |debut = Episode 01 Chapter 1 |age = 17+ |gender = Female |race = Human |faction = Red Shield |occupation= Student |status = Alive |cstat = Supporting Character |family = Yakuza Father Newborn sister |height = 5'5" |jvoice = Ami Koshimzu |evoice = Olivia Hack |appearance= Blood+ Anime Blood+ Manga Blood+ Light Novel}} Mao Jahana (謝花 真央 Jahana Mao) is Kai's classmate in Koza Commerce High School who is obsessed with him. She is the daughter of the head of the Jahana Yakuza. Appearance Mao is a good-looking high-school girl usually wearing casual clothes. She has long brown hair and dons a bossy expression to match her personality. Personality Mao is often bossy and likes to be in control, a trait she probably picked up from her Yakuza father. Her blunt, confrontational demeanor seems to be a brave facade she puts up whenever things don't go her way or she's scared. Skills Mao got aggressive qualities but in the manga she is shown to have a cuter side of skills. She likes to make dresses but she hides it thinking everyone should see it unfitting for a Yakuza's daughter. Anime Plot A strong-willed and stubborn schoolmate of Kai's, Mao has a crush on him and follows him around. After Kai leaves school, she tries to bring him back. When Kai suddenly leaves with Saya on the search for Diva, she confronts Saya's friend Kaori to find their whereabouts but with no info. After Mao meets Okamura and realizes he knows something about Kai's disappearance, she forces him to take her along by financing the trip with money she steals from her father, implying he would try to kill Okamura for the theft. She is determined to stick by Kai's side, despite his best efforts to shield her from the danger surrounding him and Saya. As the series progresses and she comes to terms with Kai not returning her feelings, Mao warms up to Saya. The only girl "in a group of men," she grows more protective and concerned about Saya's well-being as Saya's health seems to decline. When she accidentally overhears Saya and Hagi's conversation about Saya's impending thirty year hibernation cycle, Mao becomes furious and slaps her. She agrees to keep it a secret from the others, then tells Saya she will make a promise with her, a promise between two women, to personally bring Saya back to Okinawa once everything is over. Mao finally decides to test Kai's feelings once and for all and kisses him, but he doesn't respond and seems baffled by her actions. She remained by the group's side and helped in the final battle against the chiropterans. When all the battles are over, Mao accompanies Okamura to the Middle East. Manga Plot Mao only made her appearance in Chapter 1, where she ask Saya to perform in a play for the school festival. The main reason of asking Saya to perform in the play is she wants Kai to come and watch the play as well. During the preparation, Saya found out that all of the costume worn in the play were made by Mao. But Mao denies it. When Mao see Saya is not laughing at her, she admit to her that she like plays and dresses. When the play was interrupted when Charles sent a group of chiropteran to attack the school. Mao was terrified when she see Saya feeds on her blood and her wounds were healed. See Also *Gallery - Mao Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Red Shield Category:Female Category:Alive